Un soir de neige
by jaysher
Summary: Ce sont les derniers jours de l'année et Vlad profite d'un soir pour sortir dehors afin de profiter du froid. Il est aussitôt rejoint par son homme Garett et alors que tout semble aller pour le mieux entre ces deux garçons, un certain sujet taraude l'esprit du premier. Garett X Vlad.


Un soir de neige.

Les festivités de fin d'année approchent à grand pas pour une bonne partie du monde. Celui de Vlad ne déroge pas à la règle et tandis que l'air frais et glacial s'engouffre dans les nombreuses rues qui composent le village, l'homme est assit près de sa maison. Uniquement recouvert d'un chandail et d'un pantalon noir, le villageois tient une tasse blanche entre ses mains et de celle-ci s'échappe une légère fumée. Vêtu ainsi, on pourrait croire que le guerrier joue avec la main pour oser sortir dehors malgré le froid qu'il règne mais au contraire. L'air glacial de décembre semble n'avoir aucun effet sur lui et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il a risqué son nez à l'extérieur.

Alors qu'il lève la tasse afin de poser ses lèvres dessus, l'homme entend une porte s'ouvrir à quelques mètres de son dos. Se doutant très bien de qui il s'agit, le guerrier n'abandonne en rien son occupation et attend que son visiteur vienne le retrouver.

\- Tu es vraiment malade de sortir en ce temps.

Contrairement à Vlad, Garett tient une veste rembourrée sur ses épaules et a prit soin de bien la refermer avant de sortir à son tour. Une fois qu'il se tient derrière son ami, le frileux n'hésite pas pour poser ses genoux sur le sol gelé et ne s'interdit encore moins de glisser ses bras autour de la taille de celui qu'il aime.

\- J'aime bien le froid et comme tu peux le constater, je ne tremble pas, sourit Vlad tout en regardant Garett droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci, comme pour vérifier les dires de son ami, pose ses yeux sur la peau de ce dernier et se concentre. Il espère pouvoir percevoir le moindre frissonnement afin de se moquer de Vlad mais rien ne se produit. De son côté, le garçon qui résiste très bien au froid approche enfin sa tasse et avale plusieurs gorgées. Lorsqu'il éloigne le récipient de sa bouche, il ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer attentionné et se tourne à moitié vers Garett afin de lui faire une proposition.

\- Tu en veux ?

\- Non mais je te remercie. Ce que j'ai surtout besoin, c'est de rentrer chez nous pour nous réchauffer près de la cheminée.

\- Vas-y, je t'y rejoindrai plus tard.

\- Je préfère y aller en ta compagnie. Je n'aime pas rester trop longtemps sans toi.

Touché par cette phrase, Vlad sourit tendrement à celui qui se tient derrière lui avant de regarder droit devant lui. A plusieurs mètres plus loin, des lumières s'échappent des maisons par le biais des vitres sans volets et par moment, des ombres se dessinent. Alors qu'ils observent ce qui se passe sous les toits, Garett se montre plus romantique et commence à aborder un certain sujet.

\- Au fait, sache que j'ai trouvé ton cadeau de fin d'année.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en dire plus.

Garett prononce ces mots comme s'il voulait s'en convaincre lui-même. Il aime tellement Vlad et il sait déjà que son cadeau lui fera grandement plaisir. L'homme a tellement hâte de voir le sourire sur les lèvres de son ami qu'il trépigne d'impatience. Néanmoins, encore cinq jours à attendre et il pourra enfin apercevoir ce visage qui s'illuminera de joie. D'ici là, le frileux n'a pas d'autres choix que d'attendre et se connaissant très bien, le garçon se demande comment il va réussir à tenir. Peut-être que tôt ou tard, une mission pointera le bout de son nez et à ce moment, Garett aura autre chose en tête que cette histoire de cadeau ?

Ouais, il va falloir qu'il ouvre les oreilles en grand dans les jours à venir car si la chance est de son côté, il serait vraiment dommage de la louper.

\- Pour ma part, je n'ai encore rien trouvé pour toi, poursuit Vlad.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Du moment qu'on passe ces fêtes ensemble, le reste m'importe peu.

\- Je le sais bien mais j'ai vraiment envie de te faire un cadeau.

Là encore, Garett sourit à son Roméo mais cette fois, son affection est si forte qu'il ressent le besoin de déposer un baiser sur le front de celui qu'il tient dans ses bras. Ce dernier est tout sauf choqué et reprend la conversation comme si de rien n'était et aborde le point faible de son compagnon.

\- Par contre, je suis en train de me demander ce que tu m'as préparé.

\- Inutile de me poser des questions à ce sujet car je ne te dirais rien.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Tout en lui posant cette question, Vlad s'amuse à regarder Garett droit dans les yeux et il se rend bien compte que son petit ami peine à se contenir. Faut dire que son regard ne doit pas l'aider et puis bon, ce comportement est un peu fait exprès. En effet, combien de fois son compagnon a tenté de lui faire un cadeau et que l'identité de ce dernier a été dévoilé bien avant le jour J. Du coup, il tente de voir si son amant va craquer et si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis. Après tout, un homme qui fait un peu de mystère a beaucoup de charme et jusqu'à présent, Vlad n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de voir cette facette chez son homme.

\- Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras, je resterai muet comme une carpe.

\- Force du mal, qui que vous soyez, rendez-moi celui que j'aime.

\- Mais je suis celui que tu aimes. Personne ne se dissimule dans l'ombre pour me manipuler, rassure-toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que cette période est révolue et c'est sereinement que j'aborde notre avenir ensemble.

Plus les garçons poursuivent leur conversation et plus une atmosphère paisible et amoureuse commence à flotter tout autour d'eux. Bizarrement, Garett en a oublié la morsure du froid et apprécie de plus en plus ce moment. D'ailleurs, il reconnaît que le cadre est magnifique et que les conditions pour charmer davantage son ami sont vraiment séduisantes.

Néanmoins, Garett vient de songer à un détail. En effet, même si son homme n'en parle pas très souvent, il sait très bien que ce dernier a du mal à avancer correctement. D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé dans la vie des deux garçons pour que justement, l'un d'entre eux soit profondément meurtri ?

\- Tu sais, débute Vlad. J'aurais aimé passer les fêtes en leur présence.

\- Te connaissant parfaitement, je ne suis pas trop étonné d'entendre ça de ta bouche.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de penser à eux dans ce genre de moment ?

\- Bien sûr que non et puis d'abord, je serais un drôle de petit ami si je devais réfléchir de cette façon, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pour être sincère avec toi, je n'en sais rien du tout.

Vlad baisse son visage pour regarder le liquide obscur stagnant dans sa tasse et rapidement, son visage devient sombre à son tour. Sachant très bien ce qui doit se passer dans l'esprit de son compagnon, Garett tente d'aborder un autre sujet.

\- Au fait, tu veux vraiment qu'on aille à la fête de Lina ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est la seule amie qui nous reste et sincèrement, je ne voudrais pas la perdre non plus.

\- D'accord. J'espère pour toi qu'elle s'est améliorée en cuisine car si je dois me pencher sur ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière, je…

\- C'est bon Garett. Tu n'as pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie une nouvelle fois.

\- Excuse-moi, ce fut plus fort que moi.

Vlad n'insiste pas et continue de boire sa boisson. De son côté, Garett commence à ressentir les effets du froid et n'hésite pas à retirer les mains de la taille de son amoureux. Face à ce comportement, le buveur se pose des questions et lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers son ami, celui-ci se tient debout.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je rentre. Après tout, si tu es assez cinglé pour attraper du mal, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'excuser auprès de Lina lorsque tu ne pourras pas honorer son invitation.

Après avoir lâché cette phrase, Garett abandonne Vlad et lorsqu'il rentre dans leur résidence, l'homme veille à bien refermer la porte derrière lui pour être sûr que le froid ne se glissera pas à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Désormais seul, le guerrier recommence à regarder droit devant lui mais cette fois, ses yeux ne se posent pas sur les maisons des voisins. Non, cette fois, son regard s'aventure au-delà et là, Vlad devient pensif. Si cela se trouve, Sofia est retenue prisonnière quelque part et c'est pour cette raison que personne ne l'a vu depuis de nombreuses années. Dire qu'à la base, elle devait partir dans une contrée voisine afin d'apporter quelques remèdes pour des habitants souffrant d'un mal des plus étranges. D'ailleurs, ces derniers ont vu leur santé s'améliorer le jour même où Sofia a été déclaré disparu.

Et Ivan ? Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas donné signe de vie lui aussi ? Après ces deux disparitions des plus curieuses, il est un peu normal que Vlad se montre nostalgique lors de cette soirée de fin d'année. Alors que l'homme achève de boire le contenu de sa tasse, voilà que le vent frais cesse de souffler, provoquant des interrogations dans l'esprit de l'humain. Ensuite, une petite boule blanche tombe du ciel et semble emprunter un chemin invisible. Cette sphère est légère et lorsqu'elle se dépose sur le nez du combattant isolé, celui-ci sourit.

\- Le premier flocon de l'année ?

Alors qu'il se remet doucement de cette agréable surprise, d'autres flocons font leur apparition et se comportent de la même façon que le tout premier. Quelques secondes plus tard, la chute de neige se fait plus intense et cette fois, Vlad décide qu'il est peut-être temps de rentrer à l'intérieur à son tour. Lorsqu'il se met debout, il ne peut éviter d'avoir une dernière pensée pour ses deux amis disparus et souhaiterait faire quelque chose pour les aider. Peut-être est-il temps pour lui de traverser une nouvelle fois ce monde dans lequel il a vu le jour afin de connaître le fin mot de toute cette histoire. Deux amis ne peuvent disparaître ainsi, dans la nature, sans laisser la moindre trace derrière eux.

\- Je suis sûr qu'un malheur s'est abattu sur Ivan et Sofia, dit-il avant d'emprunter le chemin de sa maison.

Lorsque se montre à l'intérieur, Garett est occupé à dresser la table tandis que le feu crépite dans la cheminée. Des chandeliers sont posés un peu partout et tandis que la flamme de leurs bougies illuminent les lieux, une atmosphère des plus étranges semble flotter entre les deux garçons. Soudain, Vlad brise le silence en faisant part de sa motivation.

\- Après les fêtes de fin d'année, je prendrais la route pour savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

\- Tu veux parler de…

\- Oui.

Garett ne dit rien et abandonne la table en bois afin de s'approcher du coin cuisine. Là, il ouvre la porte métallique du four et attrape un torchon qui traînait dans les parages. Désormais équipé, le cuisinier attrape le plat qui reposait à l'intérieur de l'appareil chauffant et dévoile un rôti doré, prêt à être dégusté.

\- Le repas va être servi Vlad.

\- J'arrive.

Le guerrier quitte son poste d'observation et s'installe rapidement sur l'une des chaises de la table. Une fois que le plat est posé au centre du mobilier, Garett se pose face à son soupirant et ne tarde pas à découper la viande à l'aide d'une fourchette et d'un couteau de cuisine. Dès qu'une tranche repose dans chacune de leur assiette, le cuisinier abandonne sa tâche et débute le repas afin de connaître le verdict.

\- Je me suis encore bien débrouillé. Ma mère serait fière de moi si elle était encore de ce monde.

Vlad ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins. Pour l'heure, ses pensées sont pour ses deux amis perdus et il aimerait bien aborder le sujet avec celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui. Dans le silence, les deux amoureux dînent tranquillement mais la motivation de l'un d'entre eux se fait de plus en plus forte. N'y tenant plus, le garçon se lance tout en se demandant de quelle façon va réagir celui qu'il aime par-dessus tout.

\- J'envisage de reprendre la route dans les jours à venir.

Sachant très bien de quoi il veut parler, Garett laisse sa fourchette lui glisser des doigts et tandis que l'outil tombe sur l'assiette, Vlad poursuit. Il espère qu'en expliquant ses motivations, son amant ne lui reproche rien et mieux encore, l'encourage dans son projet.

\- Je pense qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à nos amis et à part moi, je ne vois pas qui pourrait leur porter secours.

\- Il est vrai que les forces déployées par le gouvernement pour leur mettre la main dessus a été un échec.

\- Et cela ne m'étonne pas. De toute façon, ces hommes n'étaient pas de taille pour cette mission.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire et si tu veux mon avis, sache que tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

Garett est d'accord pour que Vlad s'aventure dans le monde dans lequel ils vivent ? Le guerrier n'aurait jamais crû que son petit ami l'encourage dans cette initiative. Par contre, cette recherche aurait été un succès si les deux garçons décidaient de s'y rendre ensemble mais le cuisinier n'aborde pas le sujet. Peut-être que ce dernier attend qu'une proposition lui soit faite.

\- Tu peux te joindre à moi si tu le souhaites.

\- Il est vrai qu'à deux, on aurait plus de chances mais comme tu le sais, j'aspire à vivre une vie paisible désormais.

\- Certes mais si nos amis ont disparu pour nourrir un sombre projet, tu pourras lui dire adieu à ta petite existence toute tranquille.

\- Oui, je le sais.

Alors que le silence retombe sur le couple, Vlad coupe un morceau avant de le mettre dans la bouche. Tandis qu'il mâche, l'homme réfléchit et se demande comment il va faire pour trouver la zone exacte où se situe ses deux anciens compagnons. Une fois le morceau de viande avalée, voilà qu'une question de Garett le sort de sa réflexion.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Je l'ignore pour le moment. Le mieux serait le plus vite possible mais bon, je ne souhaite pas gâcher nos fêtes de fin d'année.

\- A cause de moi ?

\- En partie. Je t'aime et il est normal que je partage ce moment avec toi mais d'un autre côté…

\- ...Tu te demandes quel genre d'ami tu fais si tu ne vas pas au secours de tes camarades.

\- C'est exactement cela.

\- Dans un sens, cela pourrait être sympa de passer les fêtes de fin d'année sur la route. Au moins, cela aurait le mérite d'être original.

\- Tu crois ?

En guise de réponse, Garett se contente de hocher positivement de la tête. De son côté, Vlad ne sait pas s'il doit prendre ce qu'il vient d'entendre comme une décision prise. Est-ce que son homme est d'accord pour faire la route avec lui, même si cette dernière peut se montrer dangereuse ? Si c'est le cas, Vlad sait par avance qu'il a beaucoup de chance d'être en couple avec un homme tel que celui qui se tient en face de lui. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il a accepté d'être son homme. Comme pour forcer les choses et mieux comprendre les intentions de son amant, Vlad poursuit la conversation.

\- Je pense que je vais me préparer demain matin et que j'irai sur les routes dans l'après-midi.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Parce que je veux passer une dernière nuit avec toi en cas si je devais disparaître moi aussi.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es l'un des meilleures guerriers que compte notre monde et je sais par expérience qu'il sera très difficile de se débarrasser de toi. De plus, si tes djinns décident de t'accompagner, rien ni personne ne sera en mesure de te résister.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant confiance en mes capacités.

\- Et pourtant…

Garett attrape une bouteille qui reposait devant l'un des pieds de la table et l'ouvre afin de se verser un peu de vin.

\- Tu en veux ?

\- Non merci.

Le guerrier n'insiste pas et ferme la bouteille lorsqu'un bruit se fait entendre. Celui-ci est continu et si on ne tend pas l'oreille correctement, cette sonorité pourrait passer inaperçue. Voulant savoir ce qui se passe, Garett tourne son visage vers l'une des fenêtres de la pièce et s'aperçoit que des choses blanches tombent devant la vitre.

\- Il neige ?

Aimant admirer ce spectacle, Garett abandonne son siège et traverse la pièce afin de se rendre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la demeure. Lorsque cette dernière est ouverte, de la neige entre sous l'action du vent et le guerrier ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.

\- J'ai bien fait d'allumer la cheminée ce soir, dit-il avec un petit sentiment de fierté.

Entre temps, Vlad se glisse dans le dos de son compagnon et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Là, il perçoit les tremblements de l'homme et se veut rassurant.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Un peu. Même si j'aime regarder la neige tomber, je dois avouer que le froid qui l'accompagne généralement a le don de me calmer un peu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si vraiment tu as encore froid ce soir, je saurais trouver un moyen pour te réchauffer un peu.

\- Et de quelle façon ?

\- A ton avis ?

Comme pour l'aider à comprendre ses intentions, Vlad dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Garett avant que celui-ci se risque dehors pour regarder les flocons tomber sur le sol. Bien sûr, le deuxième garçon le rejoint très vite et à ce moment, les mots qu'il voulait entendre sort de la bouche de celui qu'il aime.

\- Je viendrais avec toi car je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne nous arrivera rien pour qu'on puisse continuer à vivre notre histoire comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Heureux, Vlad sourit à son compagnon avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Après avoir admiré le spectacle naturel qui s'offre à eux, le couple décide de rentrer à l'intérieur afin de terminer leur repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les deux dans leur lit à se prouver leurs sentiments en cas s'ils ne devaient pas revenir vivant de cette nouvelle mission.


End file.
